


Your Last Breath

by atiny_Yunho



Series: YLB 2 part Series [1]
Category: Pentagon (Korea Band)
Genre: M/M, Multi, Pentagon, kpop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-03
Updated: 2018-09-03
Packaged: 2019-07-06 07:26:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,985
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15881367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/atiny_Yunho/pseuds/atiny_Yunho
Summary: Jinhongseok, YanOne and HongOne one shot.Jinho and Hongseok have been dating for 6 years while Yanan and Yeoone have been dating for 4 years, what happens when Jinho finds Hongseok sneaking off at 1am to meet with another man. Both Jinho and Yanan cross paths due to their boyfriends meeting.What happens when Jinho and Yanan become friends over this and decides to have Fun with their boyfriends?Warning this fan fic is not for the faint hearted.Rates MA15Read at your own risk





	Your Last Breath

Your Last Breath

Hongseok had left my apartment around 1am, he thought I was sleeping. I realised he would always sneak away at this time so I followed him.

I was dressed in dark clothing and luckily it was a busy night with people out clubbing and wondering the streets at this time. I watched as Hongseok took out his phone, answering it. He looked so happy talking to whoever's on the other end of the call. He started walking again but to a hotel, now why a hotel? He stopped outside and then finally placed his phone back into his pocket.

We've been dating for over 6 years now and it's only been the last year that he's been leaving at random times or he can't spend time with me. I watched carefully as he waits for whoever, a man walks outside giving Hongseok a hug. Hmm? He was very handsome, well there goes my already low self-esteem. My eyes widen as I watched Hongseok lean forward and kiss the handsome man.

“I've missed you so much Changgu.” Hongseok said as he places his hand on the others cheek. 

“Remember it's Yeoone when we're out.” This Changgu or well Yeoone person said.

My blood boiled at the sight, how could he!?

I mean look at you, of course he'll leave you for someone who's handsome, tall and just someone who's not you 

I took a deep breath, trying to keep the tears from falling, I look to my left to see a tall man with dyed blonde who was also staring at Hongseok and the Yeoone man, hmm? Does he know the other man who's with MY boyfriend? The man's eyes were red from crying, maybe that was his boyfriend. I walked over to the tall male.

“A-are you okay?” I asked him, he looked at me before shaking his head.

“No my heart has just broken into a million of pieces because of THAT man.” His strong Chinese accent coming through as he spoke. “I understand your pain my friend, well THAT man is with my so called boyfriend.” I let out a low growl as I watched them interact, then walk into the hotel.

“Care for a drink at the closest bar?” The tall blonde male asked. I nodded, I need to do something about this.

Once at the bar we ordered drinks, the blonde introduced himself as Yanan. He had been dating Yeoone for 4 years and had a suspension he was up to no good at night when he wasn't with him and had decided to do the same thing as me.

“How long do you think it's been happening?” I asked, Yanan wiped his eyes before sighing. “Maybe a year, I don't know but I really hate them.” Yanan stated before staring at me with an evil glint in his eyes.

“So do I, what should we do? How dare they do this to us, how dare they deceive us!” I growled, I've done everything for Hongseok!

Kill him, kill them

Yanan lent forward with a huge smirk. “lets kill them, both of them together since they seem to love each other so, so much.” Yanan whispered into my ear making me shiver. I nodded, we needed to do this, they obviously love each other more then us.

Let them die together Jinho

I let out a smirk towards Yanan. “Let's plan this, let's get it done tonight.” I said with a huge grin, Yanan agreeing with the same evil glint in his eyes as mine.

We are coming for you both Hongseok and Yeoone

°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°  
1 hour later

 

This plan sounds like fun, so much fun! 

“Okay so we walk into the hotel and ask the front desk if they have seen your ‘brother’ then hopefully they will give us the room number. Then we tie them up and let the fun begin.” Yanan explained so it didn't seem suspicious to anyone who was around them.

 

We paid for out drinks and made our way towards a kink shop that had handcuffs, whips and a bunch of shit. The lady gave us a creepy smile before showing us the items we requested. “Going to have fun?” The lady asked as she scanned the items. 

“You have no idea, there will be four of us.” Yanan chuckled before collecting our items. We walked maybe 15 minutes to the same hotel we saw them enter. I put on my innocent, cute act to get the info. I raced into the hotel where an elderly lady was at the counter. She quickly stood up to check if I was okay, which I started to let the tears out and cry. “H-have you seen my brother! I-I thought I saw him come into here!” I plead looking the woman in the eyes. 

“Calm down dear, now tell me what your brother looks like?” She asked. “H-he has faded grey h-hair, and he is tall.” I told the lady before letting more tears out. The elderly lady's eyes widen in stock of me crying again. “It's okay! I saw him, I'll write down his room number so please stop crying!” The lady said quickly before she typed something into the computer then writing numbers onto a small piece of paper.

“He you go, now find your brother.” The elderly lady said trying to rush we off. I smirked to myself.

Old fool

I texted Yanan to meet me at the lift. He walks around the corner to where I was waiting. He carried the bag of items, we entered the lift and I pressed floor 6. 

“well that was easy, silly old fool.” I whispered in Yanans ear who had to lean down for me to do so. He let out a cute laugh before agreeing. “We are here.” He stated before we walked out with my arm wrapped around his. “Number 628C.” I told Yanan.

We walked down the halls of the level till we reached 628C. I knocked onto the door a couple of times. “Just go shower first Changgu!” You could hear Hongseok yell. Yanan got the cloth ready that had something covered in it that if covered over the mouth and nose would knock you out for a little while.

Hongseok answered the door shirtless, Yanan smiled at Hongseok as I hid behind the taller male. “Room service was called by a Yeoone?” Yanan asked with a cute smile. “Room service? Oh okay come in please.” Hongseok said turning around.

Yanan then leapt forwards with the cloth and covered Hongseoks mouth, he struggled till he stopped moving. 

Fucking idiot Hongseok, too bad it has to end this way

Yanan tied him onto the bed, handcuffs on his wrists. “Hongseok?” Yeoone yelled out. “Room service!” I yelled out while Yanan stood beside the bathroom door where Yeoone would come out from.

After a minute the door openned to Yeoone but as soon as he tooked 3 steps out of the bathroom Yanan covered his mouth with the cloth. It was funny watching the other man struggled while his eyes are wide from shock that his own boyfriend had done this.

Once limp we tied him up on the bed as well. "Well that was too easy." Yanan chuckled. "Why Jinho you have such a fine man." Yanan smirked as he started to stroke Hongseoks chest. "Oh but Yanan so is yours." I said running my fingers through his wet hair. "Fun?" I asked. "Fun." Yanan said back.

Both Yanan and I grabbed the two gag balls we had brought and placed one each in our boyfriends mouths. "What should we do first?" I asked Yanan who was just stroking Yeoones face.

"Let's cut their arms, thighs and ah-"

"Chest then we could use them while unconscious then once they wake up we can make them feel the pain ten times worst." I finished with a chuckle.

I handed Yanan a scalpel with a smirk before cutting Hongseoks shirt free, then getting rid of his pants and stuff till he was naked. Yanan also freed Yeoone from all clothing till naked. We both decided to play some music aloud as we began to cut into both boys flesh. I started on Hongseoks chest writing letter after letter.

J I N H O, Perfect

I finished the O with a huge grin. "Yanan! Look at this! Isn't it just beautiful? My name carved into his chest." I asked Yanan who had finished writing his name in Chinese onto Yeoone's chest.

Yanan smiled at the names that hve been carved. "Oh my Jinho that looks beautiful! Oh look! They are both twitching." Yanan siad pointing at Hongseok.

We continued carving and cutting into our boyfriends flesh for another 5 minutes till their blood covers my shirts and jeans. Both Yanan and I remove our jeans before we both started rubbing on our boyfriends members. I watch as Hongseok slowly opens his eyes, tears started to fall down his cheeks as the pain hits him. Muffled sounds come from his mouth as he continued to stare at me with wide eyes before turning to see Yeoone who was doing the same thing.

I keep on stroking his member, feeling it harden as he continued to cry. "Shh, Shhhh Hongseok. I'll make all the pain go away, It's not my fault you've been cheating on me for so long. And poor Yanan, look at him! Broken also because his boyfriend has been cheating on him as well." I started stroking Hongseoks cheek.

"Now since your up, might as well have some fun with you before I let you go hmm my love? Don't you agree Yanan?" I asked the Chinese boy who smirked at me.

"Yes, Yes definitely I mean Yeoone and I haven't had sex for 2 weeks. I miss him inside of me." Yanan said before kissing Yeoones face while stroking Yeoones member.

There was more muffled cries from both boys as we slapped their wounds making them bleed more. After stretching myself I slowly guide myself onto Hongseoks hard member, I turn to see Yanan riding Yeoone who was trying to scream as Yanan slapped open wounds again as he rode the other male.

I started riding Hongseok faster before slowing down. This went on for 10 minutes before I felt him release inside of me. I get of of his now limp dick, leaning over to his face before taking the gag ball out. "WHAT THE F-FUCK JINHO! ONCE I GET FREE ILL FUCKING KIL-"

"AHAHAHAHA THEN YOU SHOULDN'T OF CHEATED ON ME WITH THAT PRETTY BOY! JUST LOOK AT HIM! HOW DOES IT FEEL TO WATCH YANAN RIDE HIS COCK INSTEAD OF YOU FUCKING HIM! HUH!" I yelled at his face.

End him now

I tapped Yanan's shoulder, making him look at me. "Now?" He asked, I nod. "Now." I said grabbing the scalpels.

"I love you Hongseok."

"NO NO NO N-" I shove the gag ball back into his mouth.

"I love you Yeoone."

"Goodbye."

As soon as that one word slipped from our mouths we slid the scalpel across their throats making them scream in terror, their breathing slowing down to it stops.

"Let's go before the hotel finds out." I said before we cleaned ourselves up and packed our stuff up before we left.

"My house?" Yanan asked.

"Why not." I said smiling as we skipped into the darkness.

°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°

2 Months Later

* Beep * Beep * Beep *

"Oh look their eyes are openning! Get the doctors!" Yelled a nurse.

Hongseoks breathing became steady as the doctors checked him over and explained how he got here. "Hey Doc thank you for saving Changgu and I." Hongseok barely thanked as he held onto Yeoones hand, both beds moved side by side. The doctor nodded his head before leaving.

"We are coming after you both Yan An and Jo Jinho, just you wait."

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading part one
> 
> Part two will be up sometime soon


End file.
